<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning the Ropes by SlipperyMew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784782">Learning the Ropes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipperyMew/pseuds/SlipperyMew'>SlipperyMew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Animal Genitalia, Cloaca, Coils, Cuddle, Double Penetration, Erotic, F/M, Feral, First Time, Hemipenes, Kissing, Male - Freeform, Non-Anthro, Orgasm, Pokemon/Pokemon Relationship(s), Romance, Serpent, Serperior - Freeform, Servine - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Vaginal, anatomically correct, fangs, female - Freeform, penis - Freeform, reptile - Freeform, snake - Freeform, straight - Freeform, venom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipperyMew/pseuds/SlipperyMew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While soaking up the sun’s rays, a servine gains the courage to ask out his best friend. Things go much better than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serperior - Relationship, Servine - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning the Ropes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Serperior (f) x Servine (m)</p>
<p>Here’s a short, and honestly pretty vanilla, smut. Well, as vanilla as anatomically correct grass noodles can get! The kinkiest thing you’ll see here is fang milking.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Basking in the sun was Servine's favorite activity. Not only because it made for a nice and toasty contrast to the cool grass brushing against his scales, but also because, as a grass type himself, the extra boost in energy led to an increase in confidence… and risk-taking. Such as asking his best friend, Serperior, on a date.</p>
<p>Curled up next to him, seemingly snug as could be, Serperior looked especially nice today. Pretty scales, adorable tail, and gorgeous eyes that he wished he could see right about now. He was pretty sure she wasn't asleep, but she looked so peaceful with her snout buried in her coils that he couldn't be sure. And she was <em>right there</em>, enjoying the sun with him.</p>
<p>What could go wrong?</p>
<p><em>Here goes everything. </em>He braced himself. “Serperior? You awake?” The pokemon in question cracked open an eye, her slitted, crimson pupil regarding him lazily. Now that Servine had her attention and confirmation she was awake, he continued, “I was wondering— I know it’s silly to ask this, um...  have you ever been with anyone before?”</p>
<p>Serperior tilted her head. “What—” she yawned, mouth opening wide as she flexed her two large, needle-like fangs, “—do you mean?”</p>
<p>The servine blushed and avoided his best friend’s sleepy gaze. “You know, with someone.” He bit his lip. “Like, um... a m-mate.” It was said in a whisper, but with the way Serperior’s pupils constricted, she obviously heard him.</p>
<p>“O-oh,” Serperior simply said. Her tail curled at the tip; it was apparent this line of questioning was unexpected of him. “Um, why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“No reason,” he lied. “Just, you know, curious. And stuff.”</p>
<p>Yes, this was considered a boost in confidence for him. He couldn’t even ask her out directly. The best he could do was dance around the question with another question. Arceus, <em>I’m hopeless. </em></p>
<p>“Oh, Mew, Servine!” the large grass-type buried her head in her vestigial arm-flaps, “you can’t just put a girl on the spot like this!” She inhaled and released a slow, drawn-out breath. “Okay. The only reason you’re not getting a vine whip to the face is that you’re my best friend. And because I’ve never talked to anyone about this before… so the idea is kind of exciting, to be honest. You won’t make this weird, right? Just two friends discussing previous relationships?”</p>
<p>“Relationships? Plural?” Servine’s head spun; the idea that his sweet, innocent Serperior had not one, but multiple mates in the past… he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. This was already spiraling way out of control. The plan had been to ask about her relationships, then to ask her if she was looking for one, and <em>then</em> ask what she thought about him. Asking her out would have been for <em>after</em> those questions ended with answers in his favor.</p>
<p>Now he was slapped with the knowledge she wasn't nearly as hopeless romantically as he was.</p>
<p>She rolled her tail dismissively. “Pfft, they weren’t anything serious. Just some fun.”</p>
<p>He choked. Fun implied more than basic cuddling, which itself implied, well, sex. His friend, pleasured by another pokemon; her vent, something he had seen plenty of times but only thought about occasionally—okay, a bit more than occasionally—used and penetrated. He honestly didn’t know whether to be jealous or aroused.</p>
<p>“What? Is that a problem for you?” She scoffed. “Just because you’re a virgin doesn’t mean everyone else is.”</p>
<p>He held his leafy arms up in offense. “Wow! Hang on a minute! Who said I was a virgin? I’ve had loads of mates, really!” </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, you big player you,” she teased, nudging him with a vine. “But we both know you’ve never gotten any.”</p>
<p>He felt a rush of inadequacy and sagged, his arms slumping. <em>If she and I ever did get together, I’d just disappoint her, </em>he thought.<em> What experience do I have? None, that’s what.</em></p>
<p>“Hey,” her voice was soft now, calming him. “I’m only playing. Don’t feel bad, everyone was a virgin once.” He looked up just in time for her to give him a sly wink. “It’s actually kind of cute. Girls love innocence.” She stretched, showing off her long, lithe body as she crushed the tall grass. He couldn’t help but stare. “Anyways, yes, I have been with a... few pokemon before. And oh, Mew, was my first time terrible!”</p>
<p>“You’re sure you want to talk about this?” he asked, just in case, even as he got comfortable in his own 'nest' of grass. “You don’t need to give me details if you don’t want to.” </p>
<p>“Eh, it’s fine. Besides, it’ll be fun!” She giggled and plopped down next to him, curling her tail around his body. It was a platonic gesture, this position something they always took whenever they talked. That didn’t stop his heart from hammering his chest. “I know you’re curious; I don’t blame you. What kind of friend would I be if I left you all high and dry?”</p>
<p>He wanted to make a snarky comeback, but it wouldn’t come. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of them coiled together, mating like the feral pokemon their ancestors were. It didn’t help that she was actually flirting with him, instead of her usual teasing. But that couldn’t be right. It just couldn’t.</p>
<p>Could it?</p>
<p>“Seriously? Nothing to say?” Serperior whined, obviously looking forward to the banter. “I left myself open and everything with that ‘high and dry’ comment! You’re usually all over that! What gives?”</p>
<p>He felt a hint of disappointment that she wasn’t flirting with him after all. Teasing, as always. While disheartening, it was at least something he was used to. He could work with this.</p>
<p>“Oh?” He sprawled himself out, belly-up, doing his best to mimic her earlier stretches. He was acting much more confident than he felt. “Were you offering to keep me moist? Now how would you go about doing that, hmm? I’m open to suggestions.”</p>
<p>Serperior scoffed, but he was pleased to note a tint of red spreading across her cheeks. “Subtle, you are not. But sure... I might have a few ideas.” With a grin, the massive serpent started wrapping herself around him, one loop after another, tight enough that he couldn’t so much as twitch. Now right where she obviously wanted him, her face looming over his own, she revealed her quite a lengthy tongue and proceeded to lavish him with a volley of licks.</p>
<p><br/>“Gah! Stop!” He struggled half-heartedly during the slobbery assault. It was quite stimulating, actually. Too stimulating. His struggles became real once he felt a certain part of himself growing tight. Er, parts. “What are you doing?!”</p>
<p>After one final slippery drag, Serperior relented and gazed down at him with half-lidded eyes, her tongue peeking out between her fangs. She was breathing heavily, with cheeks flushed as he felt. He could feel her saliva on his muzzle.</p>
<p>“Isn’t... it obvious?” she asked, panting as she tried and failed to keep her cool. “I’m keeping you moist!”</p>
<p>He stared in disbelief. She squirmed, her body unintentionally rubbing against him in all the right ways.</p>
<p>“That was pretty weak, huh,” she admitted. “Um, I’ll stop with the teasing. I—”  She took a deep breath as if preparing herself for something. <em>She isn’t going to say what I think she— </em>“I want to do it. ”</p>
<p>He choked, and not just because of the large serpent constricting him.</p>
<p>“R-really?” he squeaked, sounding pathetic to his own ears. He was intimately aware of Serperior’s underbelly pressed against his. The soft, warm underbelly of an obviously aroused female. “This isn’t a trick, right? You’re serious?”</p>
<p>He had been planning to ask her out. This… was way beyond what he expected. He was very near to panicking, and the only thing keeping him from doing so was the constant rays of sun gifting him with—some—confidence.</p>
<p>Serperior scowled. “A trick— of course not, you dolt!” She visibly hesitated before gaining a determined expression; she grazed him with the underside of her tail, leaving a thin film of wetness across his cheek. Her wetness. Evidence of her arousal.</p>
<p>He could hardly believe it, even as the warm liquid rapidly cooled. Things were moving <em>fast. </em></p>
<p>His best friend’s face was crimson, her eyes fully dilated and trained on his own. “See?” she breathed, her hot breath tickling his muzzle. “Can’t get any more serious than that. You’d never get the courage to ask, so I asked for us both!”</p>
<p>“O-okay, Serperior,” he said after a moment, almost in shock at this turn of events. He very nearly corrected her that he <em>did</em> have the courage to ask, and he had been about to ask her out, but he had to give it to her—he never would have been able to go quite this far. “So, um, are you sure? We both know I won’t be able to live up to any of your previous mates.”</p>
<p>“My previous <em>flings</em> were terrible,” she insisted, stressing the word ‘flings’. “The only thing they were good at was finishing before I did.” That only made him feel worse; if they couldn’t last, how could he? She must be amazing. There was no way he’d last a minute, let alone multiple.</p>
<p>Then he had an idea. “Could I— if it’s not too weird— I would like to— uh—” Serperior gave him a gentle, loving squeeze, calming his nerves enough for him to spit it out. “Can I lick you? You know, down there? I want you to feel good. Good enough to c-cum. You deserve to have some fun too, you know?”</p>
<p>Servine was in shock. He had never been that daring before. Ever.</p>
<p>Luckily, Serperior seemed to take it in stride. “Aww! You’re such a sweetie!” She then leaned in and stage-whispered, “It’s called cunnilingus, by the way.” With a giggle, she waved her tail in his face and gave him a tantalizing view of her horizontal slit, only a glimpse. “But let's save that for later. I’m in the mood for something a little more... filling than foreplay.”</p>
<p>If he wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was now. “O-oh. Really?”</p>
<p>Serperior rolled her eyes and further coiled herself around his body, her long, muscular tail squeezing gently. Her underbelly moved across his, smearing her fluids across his scales and doing wonders for his mood. He couldn't help but get excited at the stimulation.</p>
<p>Had he mentioned that things were going unbelievably fast? Yes? Good.</p>
<p>“Relax,” she cooed. “You’re going to do just fine.” She wiggled, and he shuddered as his quickly growing lengths came into contact with her vent. <em>Oh my Arceus, we're touching! </em>“Let me take care of you, ‘kay?” And then she <em>squeezed</em>, guiding him inside her and breaking his mind all at once.</p>
<p>His breath caught in his throat at the feeling of finally entering someone. No, not just someone. Serperior. His best friend. Not too tight, not too loose, with a clenching warmth he never realized he needed until now; her insides were simply perfect, giving him the greatest, most sensual massage he could have ever imagined.</p>
<p>“Oh, the look on your face! So cute!” Serperior giggled, her insides rippling in sync with the laugh. Unlike him, she barely seemed to react to the insertion. “You look like you’re already gonna blow, and I’ve barely taken your tips! Well, get ready, because it’s only going to get better from here!”<br/><br/>She wasn’t lying. If he thought things felt intense before, it had nothing on when she took the rest of him. “S-serpy!” It was all he could say, so suddenly she took him. On and on her innards seemed to go as he was consumed by her squishy depths. Even as her powerful muscles clenched and squeezed around him, the feeling couldn’t compare to the sheer heat of her body, growing to encompass every sensation, every thought he had.</p>
<p>Serperior never took her eyes off him, not once.</p>
<p>Strangely, the deeper he got the more his cocks separated. As if one was going straight on, but another was caught by some sort of snag in the crossroads, entering a tighter, silkier tunnel. Eventually, the distinction melted away, the feeling of two hemipenes merged into one blend of intensity.</p>
<p>When he finally bottomed out, he realized he was panting, forked-tongue lolling out of his mouth as if he had slithered an entire marathon. His slit squashed against hers, their wet lower lips overlapping as Serperior tightened her coils. The intimacy of it all was making his head spin.</p>
<p>Serperior was also panting, though for her it seemed to have more to do with anticipation than pleasure. “Feels good, huh?” He nodded, his head spinning from the intensity of it all. “Good. This is about <em>your</em> pleasure. It’s your first time, and I want it to be perfect.” She leaned down and nuzzled his cheek, making him unintentionally coo. He was thankful she didn’t tease him about that. “I’ll make sure your first is better than mine ever was. Just relax, and enjoy my holes.”</p>
<p>“Wait, holes—?” She silenced him with a sloppy make-out session.</p>
<p>His mind collapsed at that moment—that wonderful, perfect moment as Serperior aggressively explored his mouth. She was an excellent kisser, there was no denying it. No nook or cranny of his mouth was left untouched, her forked tongue tickling, fondling him in ways that made him gasp in delight. Before today, he never could have imagined how awesome it felt to have another’s tongue caressing his own.</p>
<p>Soon, her attention shifted to his fangs. Tucked against the roof of his mouth in their protective sheaths, it took some serious care on her part to reveal them. Yet, somehow, she managed to peel back their fleshy covers and struck, coiling around both of them in a figure-eight, squeezing them with her powerful tongue. Pressure blared through his cheeks at the strange stimulation, so close to his venom glands. Too close.</p>
<p>He tried desperately to hold back his instincts, to avoid squirting venom as she milked his glands—an interesting parallel to how her body milked his hemipenes. There was a humorous twinkle in her eyes as she flicked the end of a fang with her tongue, dangerously close to the sharp, hollow tip, before slurping at the other.</p>
<p>He gasped, and could hold back no longer; venom squirted out into his mouth, spilling onto both their tongues. It was a tangy fluid, with an oddly sweet aftertaste. It tingled.</p>
<p>Finished having her fun with his fangs, Serperior relinquished control to him, her tongue retreating back to where it belonged. She winked and opened her maw wide into the kiss, a clear invitation if he’d ever seen one. He eagerly took the bait.</p>
<p>Slipping into her mouth was an experience. A large, moist, fleshy cavern to spelunk. He quickly lost himself. They continued kissing for what felt like hours, and at some point he ended up on top of their tangled, messy embrace. The first to break the kiss was Serperior, pulling away with a satisfied gasp.</p>
<p>“Hmm, that was nice.” Venom dribbled down their chins and her tongue flicked out of her mouth, forked-end grazing his lips. He leaned into the contact. “Arceus, Servine, your venom is a lot sweeter than mine. You wolf down those oran berries, huh?”</p>
<p>Servine chuckled. “Guilty.” He looked down at where their bodies were still coiled, her much larger tail wrapped around his too many times to count. Her vagina hugged him gently, like a fleshy sleeve made to please him, but that was the extent of their union. “Um, shouldn’t we be moving or something?” he pointed out. “Being inside you, it’s awesome, but I kinda got used to it halfway through the kiss...”</p>
<p>Serperior blinked and then let out a low groan, her insides squeezing down on him suddenly. “Stupid! I was so focused on the kiss I forgot we were supposed to be mating! Here, let me...” Her insides exploded into motion, undulating, squeezing him from all angles. She giggled when he hissed in pleasure. “I was planning to do this as we kissed but, um, oops? I forgot,” she explained sheepishly. “I blame your tasty venom.”</p>
<p>They entered a comfortable silence, with Serperior pleasuring him and Servine lost in her gorgeous eyes. He tried his best to return the pleasure; a nuzzle here, a lick along her cheek there, a twist down below, anything to make this as magical for her as it was for him. She would giggle, maybe moan during a particularly energetic wiggle, but he could tell she wasn’t experiencing nearly as much pleasure as he was.</p>
<p>To make matters worse, he could feel the pressure building. A knot, tangling, twisting further as if there were little serperior inside his gut, too caught up in their pleasure to realize how tightly bound they were getting. She was just too good. Her tummy, so soft against his. Her insides—her warm, malleable insides—much too active for him to ever hope to last against.</p>
<p>“T-tight,” he managed to gasp out, burying his muzzle into the crook of her neck. “S-so tight.”</p>
<p>“You’re close.” It wasn’t a question, and both of them knew it. She coiled around him further, locking them firmly vent-to-vent. He whined—even if he wanted to hump his way to orgasm, it would have been impossible. “Shh. It’s okay. I got you.” Her insides massaged him more aggressively, rippling around him in ways only an experienced female serperior could. He clenched his eyes shut as the building pressure grew too much. “Let it all out.”</p>
<p>Her soft, cooing voice was the final straw.</p>
<p>“S-serperior!” he cried out.</p>
<p>The first contraction sent him reeling and the jets of white-hot relief that followed turned his mind to mush. He spilled himself into his mate, rope after fertile rope, deep into her ass and far into her womb. He felt <em>alive</em>, satisfied on a level he couldn’t comprehend. All while Serperior remained active, urging him on with gentle, milking motions, lengthening what could have otherwise been a few weak spurts into the longest, most fulfilling orgasm he’d ever had.</p>
<p>Lost in pleasure, Servine was startled when Serperior threw her head back and let out a long, drawn-out hiss. His first thought was that she was mad at him for some reason, maybe for cumming so quickly. Except her eyes were closed, her eyelids fluttering, and her expression was one of pure, undeniable relief.</p>
<p>She was cumming too, he realized. The conscious massaging of his lengths she had mustered all throughout their love-making was replaced with uncontrollable, rhythmic clenching.</p>
<p>But he had to make sure. "Are you—oh—cumming too?"</p>
<p>Serperior hissed her answer, "yessssss!"</p>
<p>The massive snake squirmed as her orgasm forced itself on her, her lithe, powerful body coiling even further around him, her insides squeezing and releasing his cocks with an urgency he could very well relate to. Servine imagined the pleasure she must be feeling, the waves of relief and satisfaction that were alighting her brain at this very moment. He wondered if it felt better for her than for him, though he couldn’t fathom how.</p>
<p>His own orgasm nearly finished, he focused on the feeling of his lengths twitching against her own jittering flesh. Sharing this together with her was the best thing he could have asked for.</p>
<p>Exhausted, Servine collapsed into Serperior’s ever-present embrace and succumbed to a snuggle session that lasted the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>